


Music To My Ears

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to understand music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music To My Ears

“Why does he speak so fast? Is something wrong? Is he nervous about something?”

                Sam sighed, “No, that’s called Rap. That’s what they normally do.”

                “And why does he call women bitches?” mused Castiel, “Women are not female dogs or wolves.”

                “It’s just…” Sam trailed off, not being able to give the angel a real, distinct answer.

                “Now, Cas, this is crap,” Dean lectured, pushing in a cassette tape into the Impala’s radio, “This is music.”

                Castiel raised an eyebrow, but leaned closer as a shuttering guitar echoed throughout the car. “Why is he welcoming me to the jungle when I’m clearly in a car?”

                “Well, this was recorded a long time ago,” Sam explained.

                “Is he in a jungle?” inquired Castiel.

                “Uh..no,” Dean answered.

                “Then why is he welcoming people in to this jungle when he’s not in a jungle?”

                Dean sighed, “It’s music Cas, you don’t have to take it literally.”

                “What is his serpentine? And why do I have to get on my knees?”

                Sam gasped and pressed stop, “I suggest no music.”

                Dean nodded, “That sounds good, best idea you’ve had Sammy.”

                Castiel frowned, “Music is…strange.”


End file.
